Twins
by RedSoxsOwl
Summary: Two twin Demi Gods are sudden thrown into a new world. Quickly given a quest that will test their wits & family ties.Bad summary realy good story.
1. Chapter 1:Night

Twins

chapter 1:Night

ROSE'S POV

Tonight was the night, any second now will mark the 8 year anniversary of me and my brother running away. 8 long years ago we left our family and hit the hills. I was suppose to go by myself, but my brother found me packing and decided to tag a long. For two 4 year olds we were really smart and we manged pretty well that first year. The rest of the years to follow were either really good or our worst nightmare. We'd had a few run ins with the law a few times, but some how managed to get out of it with no trouble. We ran away when we realized that it wasn't normal for wired animals to come up to us and attack, bow to us or even talk to us in voices that were as clear as day. The worst part was the fires that randomly appeared and disappear just as quick.

I quickly checked my watch '5,4,3,2,..1' I quickly looked at my brother. He was fast a sleep, visiting a world we rarely got to see and treated as heaven. His hair was in a mess and all choppy, it was singed at the ends from our latest run in with a U.F.A. ( unidentified flying animal). He was curled up clinging to his swiss army knife for dear life.

Well now is as good a time to sleep as any. The moment my eyes closed there was no opening them for a while.

PERCY'S POV

Finally we found them. We thought we'd never catch up with them and we were 100 ft from them! We'd spent about a month hunting them down by now. They were hard to track the way they never spent longer then 2 days in one town and how they only moved in the morning and night.

Ever sense the war half bloods were popping up every were , but these 2 seemed to be top priority for Chiron and no one knew why. I asked him who there godly parent was he just asked me when the last time a cleaned my sword was and sent me on my way. There where rumors that there was another prophecy or that they where children of one of the big three. I highly doubted the rumors because I'm pretty sure that Chiron would tell me(right).

Anyway we finally found them even better when they weren't moving about.. I was so happy I could scream it took both Annabeth and Nico's efforts to keep me from blowing our cover.

We watched in silence as the girl (I think her name was some kind of plant) stood guard. She kept checking her watch as if waiting for something to happen. After a while she took one long look at her watch then laid down to sleep I could tell by the look on her face that once she was out she was out for a while.

"well now that we found them what are we going to do" Nico scoffed. He was leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face because he knew I had no idea what to do next. I gave quick shrug and as if we planned it me and Nico look at Annabeth as if expecting her to come up with some brilliant idea to save us. Lucky for us she came through as always.

"O_bviously _we'll what for morning to show ourselves and hope that every thing goes OK" She said emphasizing obviously.

"Well she makes a good point lets get some sleep for now" I said getting comfortable on the ground


	2. Chapter 2: dawn

**A/N I'm, sorry if my last chapter was little but this is my first FF and I was really excited with all these plot bunnies that keep running though my head. I think I'll make a second. No I can't think of a second till i finish the first Bad child. I now if enough people tell me they what a second ill make one. Ohh by the way for every 10 reviews I get Ill give my dog a treat.**

**Dog:treats!**

**Me: She needs treats**

**P.S sorry for bad grammar/spelling/lack of up dates it doesn't mean I've forgotten you cause I haven't and If you get anger with me yell at my ADD and Dyslexia **

**Disclaimer:i DON'T OWN PERCY JACKON OR EVERYBODY(INCLODING LUKE AND ETHEN)WOULD BE ALIVE R.I.P(tear tear)**

` _this is in Greek_

Chapter2: dawn

Rose's POV

I love early mornings before my brother got up especially since it gave me time to write. If you tolled that to my brother he'd probably start laughing hysterically and call you insane. No one knew how much I loved to wright, but me, myself, and I. I would sometimes wright whole stories in the early light before my brother woke up or in the late night after waking up from one of my never ending dreams. You could give me any topic in the world and I could write a 5 book series on it.

This time I was writing about the one place that was safe for us or at lest what I thought it was like. I was just getting started and thinking that we might even have a good day when "CRAK"

I quickly got up and gave my Brother Charlie a kick while graping a small hand gun from my bag and point it in the direction of the sound. In the two seconds it took me to do that my brother got up and had his Swiss Army Knife out, and pointed in the same direction as I had the gun.

"Who or what are you and what do you want. Come out of your hiding place quietly but, if you try to do any thing stupid, we worn you we're armed." Charlie growled before whispering to me "what do you think it is A monster, hobo,law or some lost person" with our luck the answer was simple a monster or the law. "Please this is use were talking about is there a need to answer." That answer got me a muffled laugh.

When we returned our eyes to the trees in front of use 3 teen aged kids were coming out in to our small clearing. The first one and obvious leader looked to be about 17 with dark hair and sea green eyes. The second was a girl she had curly blond hair and gray that seemed to be taking in every bit of the situation at once she was the brains of the group. The third kid seemed to be about my age he had ragged black hair and soul sucking black eyes. I couldn't see what his job in the group was, which really bugged me since I could always tell were some one fit in society..

Nico's POV

Great Percy may be invincible but he's still a cults. He some how manged to avoid every stick in his area except for the smallest twig he could find it wouldn't have been so bad but the girl seamed two have super scenes. I mean you should have seen how fast she was moving in a split second she had put away what ever she had in her hand woke up her brother and pulled a gun out from no were Percy then told us to go in to the clearing

When I entered the clearing my eyes imdently fell on the boy. His hair was messy, choppy and singed in places. He was wearing a black shirt with burn holes in it and a pair of jeans in surprisingly good condition. His eyes were almost as dark as mine with red flickering thought them in random places in random places like ambers strait from the fire. He was was holding a small knife.

Then I saw the girl. She had brown hair with red streaks, and side swept bangs that fell too her shoulders. She was wearing what I assume was at one point a long sleeve shirt that was now short sleeve and cut off jeans. They both looked pretty strong like they spent there entire life fighting for there lives(witch they properly did).

At first I thought these to were the modern day Bonnie and Clayed till I saw that she had the same eyes as the boy ,but hers were more violent at the moment. Now she was the one with the gun clearly pointed at Percy's head. "Who are you and what do you want?" She quickly snapped. Percy was about to speak, but lucky for us he was cut off by Annabeth.

"We're here to take you to a safe place" Annabeth said in her best clam voice.

"There is no safe place for us in heaven or hell never mined earth." she counter with no trouble. She also lowered her gun at this a sign I knew meant that she was interested in the topic.

"Well if you put the gun down we can explain" Annabeth said losing her patience.

To our surprise the girl put the gun away and sat down pulling her brother down with her in the blink of an eye.

"We're licensing. Now explain. Ohh by the way I'm Rose and this is my brother Charlie. Don't do anything stuiped or he will skin you alive in the blink off an eye. Hes faster then he looks" she said in a small playful voice she had a smirk on her face the whole time ,but it quickly turned in to a we-will-kill-you look. Annabeth was a bit taken back by this. She properly was expecting a fight not quapration. **(Sp)**

"I'm Annabeth, this is my boyfriend Percy and the kid on the end is our um friend. Nico"

Rose meet every once eyes in turn as Annabeth said our names. She froze on my for a bit as if pondering a theory for a bit. The red fire in her eyes had gone away so that they looked like her brother's now just darker, much darker. The field went silent as Annabeth thought of ways to explain everything.

_"Do you understand me" _a soft voice said in ,surprisingly, Greek. I imdelently looked around to the trees to see if it was some one from camp how followed us here. Annabeth and Percy did the same thing. It sound like none of use.

"Did you understand what I said" the same voice said but in English. It was the brother Charlie who spoke. For they way he looks he had a soft voice.

Annabeth was the first of us to speak "Yes we do understand you, but how do you know Geek language?"

"Our older brother Criss told us before he um, left. that if any one claiming to now of a safe haven for us to say that and if they did to go with them. Unless they had a sort of erry feel around them. If that happened make sher that they never see the lights of day again"

"So when will your brother return"Percy said stupidly

"He died."Rose said coldly playing with a beautiful dagger.

"Ohh what happened to him" Percy said even more stupidly then before

"When we were younger he found us said our real parents had sent him from a special camp that was safe for kids for us and we properly would have a longer life span if we went there. We trusted him he didn't seem like the monsters or anything like someone who would work for the government. We aren't to found of either. The rest of the day was spent walking we only took back roads. The whole time he was explaining to us the gods and who great the camp was, he said we properly be there year round since we didn't have any other home. He kept talking about how great it was until we turned down an ally. Thats when he pushed us down into a pile of empty boxes said a man had been following us for a few blocks now and that no matter what we heard too stay hidden." "Criss called it a Manticore **(A/N****Sp****) **what ever it was it put up a pretty good fight." Rose continued "We didn't need to see it to now the fight was pretty one side for the longest time. At some point late in the battle The Manticore got distracted and Criss pounced on it. He eventually won the battle. Thats when we came out from hiding. He had him self propped up agents the side of a building. His blood was starting to pool neither one of us had treated wounds this bad and didn't know what to do." "He told us that trying to help him would be a wast of time and that he knew he had done our mother prod getting us this fare.' Charlie was now continuing. I think he had noticed the the small choking noise his sister had made when she spoke of his wound "He gave us his pack and told us that what ever was in it could help us get closer to the safe place. I took the pack my sister took his dagger. Then we wrote a small letter in his words and had to go on our way."

I knew how they felt having lost a sibling and then having to fend for your self.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about what you were saying before I spoke," Percy said with a true fully sorry look on his face.

"It's O.K we live and live on" Rose replayed

Annabeth was the next to speak "I'm sorry to ask ,but did he happen to mention who your mother was by any chance"

" Nope" they both replayed

" How did he know you were related" Anna beth asked

"Thats easy we asked him the same thing ,said our parents had claimed us that morning.'Charlie said by him self this time.

'We'll if were going to get back to camp any time soon we should probably get going" Percy said standing up. Before anyone could say anything Rose was on her feet with the gun away and her pack on her back and we we're off.

**A/N there's my second chapter please like it and review other wise I feel hated. Sorry for the wait again.**

**P.S thanks 123456789101112 your my new best friend**


	3. chapter 3:there weird

_**Hey it me sorry for it taking so long for the next chap just keep in mind when you come to my house with your pick forks and fire that this is my first storry and that i'm I kid with 2 or more kick but friends that will find you. Anyway school has come with its 10000 pounds of home work as well.**_

Chapter 3: there weird

Twins

3rd person

By the end of the day any one of the 5 travelers could have dropped from exhaustion ,when they came to the grassy meadow that would be there camp site for the night

"Me and Charlie are going to look for fire wood. O.K." Rose said as she grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the woods at the edge of the meadow. Before any one could object they were gone.

Rose's POV

"So what do you think about them?' Charlie asked me as he picked up a large pice of wood

"There O.K. I guess. Although there a little weird" I replied honestly.

"Ya there weird ,but I honestly don't trust them one bit though" he said as he moved to the next section of forest floor.

"You don't trust anyone" I corrected him.

It was the painfully sad truth. He didn't trust a living soul besides me. It was one of the few things that made us different. With me once you got in my inner circle I'd trust you with my life if I had to. We maybe twins ,but our points of view were totally different.

Percy's POV

"what do you guys think of the two of them" Annabeth asked not even 5 seconds after they left for fire wood

She'd been asking the two poor kids questions the entire time we'd spent walking. Picking there brains for everything they were worth.

"There really nice but I wonder who there mother is to make them top priority knew that was what she really wanted to talk about.

"Me too"Nico said. It shocked me. He hadn't talked to me or Annabeth since we dragged him out of his nice dark ,cold cabin. "Annabeth if my math is right shouldn't you have been about 9 when Criss was 10 and he went out to find them. Did you know him." he added.

"Ya I knew Criss. He was very quite he kept to himself most of the time. The only time I saw the Criss they described was when him and Luke we're talking at meals."Annabeth said

"Well who was his godly parent" Me and Nico yelled.

"Thats it he was a unclaimed. An unclaimed how knew his godly parent" Annabeth now had a look of confusion on her face

I suddenly had a semi-smart idea "Hey what if there one of the big 3's kids"

` "Percy they only mentioned a mother"Nico growled as he hit me in the arm.

Actually Nico he may be on to something. I mean what else could make them so important" It shocked me Annabeth saying something that I came up with made since might even have a small chance of being smart.

"THAT MEANS NOTHING ANNABETH"Nico shouted"IT MEANS NOTHING"

"Hey breath everyone just breath." I said trying two claim him down as I saw the beging of a shouting match "there back any way.

_**HEY EVERY ONE I NEED ONE OC ANY ONES KID ANY PERSONALITY I JUST NEED IT FAST. O AND YOU NEED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT THEMPLEASE IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY GIVE ME YOUR OC**_

_** On another note my dog has be come verey ill and i'm not lying so if you like dogs you'll review**_

_** review count: 1 of 10 **_


	4. Chapter 4:bad dreams

**Hey this is my 4****th**** chap let me now how it is**

Twins

chapter 4:bad dreams

3rd person

The field was now dark the fire had long ago gone out when the stars had came out. All the kids had fallen asleep, but one.

NICOS POV

5 hours. Thats how long I'd been here, just laying down listening to noise, while I stared at the sky. When suddenly I heard a rustle of blankets and clothes.

When I turned my head in the direction of the noise I saw Rose. She was siting strate up staring at the coals from the fire with a look of pure panic on her face. When she didn't move for a few minutes I decided to speak.

"Are you all right"

she quickly turned her head head to see who spoke. When she saw it was me her enter body seemed to relax.

"Ya just a .. just a." She seemed unable to finish the sentence.

"Bad dreams." I took a wild guess with it, but if she was a half blood it would be right.

"Ya, I get them pretty often. They sometimes seem real." she sighed.

"They're part of being a half blood. No lie, but I find walking helps and your in luck I was just about to take one. Come on."

We both silently got up and headed for the edge of the field were the meadow started. We walked in silence for a while.

"Can I ask you question?" She suddenly asked

"Ya I guess."

"Well this is pretty weird but I can usually tell what some ones job or were they belong in a group just by looking at them. Like Percy is the leader and Annabeth is the brains. Its sort of a 6th sense. Its never failed me, but I can't tell were in the group you belongs and its driving me crazy."

It was a strange question. I never really thought about it too and the more I thought about the more I realized that I myself didn't know.

"I don ... I don't know"

"Sorry if I offend you. It just bugs me."

"It's O.K. You didn't offend me and thats a pretty cool 6th sense. I mean if your in a battle you automatically know who to kill."

"You hear that" her head was now slightly cooked to the left.

"No. Why did you hear something"

"Ya. Come on"She now was holding my wrist and dragging me through the woods to find what ever she heard. I think.

In no time what ever we came to a small field. Here she pulled me down in to a cr by a few bushes.

"what was that for" I started ,but she quickly cute me off

"Shhhh. Look."

I turned my attention to the field were a fox was now trotting around in circles. When it had gone the length of the field it made a quick yip. Then a bunch of little fox pups came running out of the bushes on the other side of the field. Their were 3 total We watched them till there mother rounded them up and left.

The walk back was silent. It was different. With Percy when we wear together any wear he need to talk the hole time it seemed and I just wasn't used to that. It also gave me time to t6hink . when we got back to camp every one was still sleeping so9 we just slid in to our spots by the fire.

"Hey thanks for the walk idea, it worked." she said.

"No problem. What was it about any way." I asked.

"Stupid stuff. Just stupid stuff." She said laying down and closing her eyes.

**O.K. so special shout outs:**

** Ranger132: thanks, but thera was a warning at the beging**

** person: your OC is asome **

** I am K.a.c. Daughter of hades: I need more on your OC's and I love dogs to**

** xXxTheChocoholicCatxXx: thanks for the OC asome stories by the way **

** farawayfromnowhere: thank you I feel loved**


End file.
